


unexpected

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Steve and Shepard both have a heavy loss to endure. They lost their partners and now try to help each other. The raging reaper war doesn't make the situation any better.What if friendship could become more? What if there is only one side? or not?
Relationships: Robert Cortez/Steve Cortez, Steve Cortez/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memawmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memawmay/gifts).



> Even if it's a little premature. A Christmas present

“Commander. Sorry I didn’t see you there. This is a recording from Ferries Field… month ago. I lost a lot of friends that day… I lost my husband. I grieved. Said goodbye, made me peace…”

“You were talking to him, when the Collectors hit?”

“I was organizing construction at a remote station a few clicks south of the main colony. Robert managed to get outside of the field the Collectors put up. Instead of running he called me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. He obviously cared a lot about you.”

“He was afraid I wouldn’t let go. But for him, I moved on… or at least I thought I had. Then the Invasion hits. There’s no time. And the one thing I grab is this? I mean, what’s the point of moving on with your life when everything is going to hell?”

“Start thinking that way, and we’ve already lost.”

“Yeah. You’re right. But, well… to be honest, I’ve never felt as alone as I do right now.”

“You’re not alone, Steve. I’m here, anytime you need me.”

“I appreciate that, Shepard. I really do. But don’t worry, Commander. When I’m in that pilot seat, I’m there 100%. I won’t fail you. It’s just the down time between missions that’s hard, you know?”

“I know.”

And as Shepard knew. As soon as she came to rest, the fear crept up in her. Wild panic chased shivers through her body and irrepressible grief clasped her heart. Encouraged, she smiled at Steve and left the shuttle bay. She had to keep an eye on him. When she worried about others, she didn't have to deal with her own. She went back to Joker and set the next target. Longingly, she looked back at Citadel. She should be there. 

\----------

Exhausted, she entered the shuttle bay again. The last ground mission had really had it in it. Steve was busy with the shuttle. Hopefully it was nothing bad.

"Everything okay, with the shuttle?"

"Just double-checking the inertia dampener coils. Can be twitchy in these UT-47s. But don't worry. This bird's been rock hard." 

"I always see you down here working your ass off. Ever take any down time?"

"I get my sleep, Commander. Flying tired is nearly worse than flying drunk."

"What about your waking hour? Any R&R?"

"I need to keep myself busy. Otherwise, well... too much time to think."

"I appreciate your dedication, but don't want to see you burn out."

"I know my limits. I wouldn't take a chance with your life."

"So, before this war, you must have done something to relax." 

"Sure... I remember back when the Hawking was based out of Arcturus and I was just a fight pilot. There was this observation deck overlooking the main flight paths. You could watch every ship taxi in and out. When I was alone, I'd turn off the emulators and just watch, them drift by in silence."

"You know, there are views like that on the Citadel. Next time, we're there, you should take some shore leave. Clear your head."

"I don't know. Maybe.

"Take some time off on the Citadel, Steve. As a favor to me."

"I find it very hard to say no to you, Shepard."

"As it should be."

\----------

Daana Shepard was relieved and yet angry. At the Grissom Academy she had been able to prevent the worst. But she had not been able to save all the students. At least Jack was all right. Who would have thought that Zero would have stood up for others like that? Now they were back on their way to the Citadel. She wanted to replenish her resources before she went on. Who could say what shit they could all get into. She hadn't made her usual lap today, she was just too upset for that. She would now make herself a coffee and then go to life support. There she was undisturbed and could... surprised she looked up when she saw Steve in the kitchen pouring in two cups of coffee. Smiling, he looked at her and carried her cup to the table. Shepard sat down and took her cup.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Not for that, Commander. I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes. I had to leave you at the academy."

"You had no choice but to obey the order."

"Nevertheless. It's my job to get you in and out safely."

"Even if you could have picked us up somewhere, I wouldn't have gotten in but would have sent you away with the students. Besides, it went well."

"Yes, you saved a lot of lives."

"Not enough. It's never enough... I'll have to get used to it."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. It must be hard."

"I have to get used to it."

"We're about to hit the Citadel."

"Yes.

"Will you accompany me to the viewing deck?"

"Sure. I have some time."

They stayed seated until the Normandy had docked. Together with the man she went to the docks and stood close to him.

"You finally made it off the Normandy," she smiles.

"Glad I did. Even with the chaos of the refugees, seeing so many ships in flight is comforting. Gets me thinking. Hey, a Turian frigate. I think it's the PFS Havincaw."

"What's one turian warship doing at the Citadel?"

“Looking for dry dock, I bet. She’s seen battle. Look at the waver in her core drive emissions. Alone, limping, looking for a haven. Maybe it would have been better to just go down fighting, like their families back home.”

“Are you talking about the turians or yourself?” 

“I should have been there. With Robert.”

“I’m glad you weren’t. You’d be dead, and we’d never have met.”

“Yeah… That’s one good thing from all of this. I’m glad to serve you, Shepard.”

“The lives of future generations rest on those turian’s shoulders. On our shoulders. Nobody is giving up. Not those turians. Not me. Not you.”

“If anyone can pull this all together, it’s you. And I’m with you.”

“Is that an Alliance cruiser?” What’s she doing here?”

“That’s the SSV London, decommissioned years ago. Look, no guns. Refugees must have salvaged her from a ship yard. Geneva-class cruisers always had eezo cores like granite.”

“People find a way to survive.

“Do whatever it takes to see another day? I’ve got to let go. For real this time. The refugees here are putting up mementos of lost loved ones. I was thinking maybe.”

“What’s stopping you?” 

“Nothing… I mean… Let me think about it.”

She gently patted Steve on the shoulder and looked after him as he went back to Normandy. She sighed gently and made her way to Huerta Hospital.

\----------

Her hands were shaking. Her whole body trembled. She held the plaque in her hand and wanted to attach it to this wall, but she just couldn't make it. Did she really think it would only become real when she saw his name there? That was nonsense! He was dead. Thane was dead and nothing would change that. He deserved to stand there. Hart pressed Daana's lips together and took a step forward. Her vision blurred. Finally she had made it. Her legs would give way any moment... Deeply she sucked the air into her lungs and blinked several times. Garrus stood close to her the whole time. Shielded her from the eyes of the others. He didn't try to touch her and she was grateful. She knew that then all the dams would break. She would collapse and she did not know when she would be operational again. She could not afford that. Not here, not now. Later... at some point... never... she did not know. Why couldn't she just get angry? That would be much better than this. She got a message from Steve and tightened herself.

"I'm on the Citadel, big guy."

"Should I accompany you?"

"No. Steve will be with me. He just needs me."

"You just need rest, Shepard."

"I can't and you know it."

"I know. What does he need you for, maybe I can help?"

"He says goodbye to his husband."

"Fuck, Shepard! You can't do that to yourself." 

"He needs me now, Garrus."

"And what do you need, just?"

"A well-functioning team. We have to win this war."

"Shepard..."

"Too much depends on us, Garrus. It's a ground mission and I'm good at it."

"That's you. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Garrus. I..."

"I'll be in your quarters when you get back. I won't leave you alone."

"Thank you."

She left her ship and got on the elevator. She was still trembling all over her body, but not as bad as she was a few minutes ago. When she stepped out of the elevator again, she was very quiet on the outside. Completely calm, even. With a serious expression she looked around and finally discovered Cortez in front of the Memorial wall. His eyes were glassy. She swallowed dry. Slowly she walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I've just standing here holding this for I don't know how long."

How much she just understood him. Not even ten minutes ago she had been standing there and couldn't move. Slowly she stepped beside him so that her shoulders touched. To feel another person's warmth was supposed to help. And apparently that was even true. 

"He'll always be a part of me."

She heard his husband's voice again and envied him for it. Her hands clenched to fists and she began to tremble. Her eyes were burning. Not now! Steve needed her. He needed her, damn it!

"Goodbye, Robert."

Her legs weighed tons as she stepped behind him and tenderly touched his shoulder. The pilot suddenly hugged her and Shepard stiffened.

"You give my strenght. Thank you."

He turned to the wall and she fled back to her ship. 

\----------

She was rushing from one mission to another. She could not afford to stand still. But now... now she was alone in her loft. That wasn't good. She shouldn't be here. Then Steve saved her without knowing it. He wanted to have a drink with her. Daana really ran into the club. Among people she could control herself. The music roared in her ears. That was good. Slowly she walked towards the blue-eyed ones. 

"Shepard, you made it. Come have a drink with me."

"You're looking happy," 

"You had it right. Yesterday can't change. Tomorrow we might be dead. Today is what matters. I'm not wasting it." 

"I wouldn't have thought a club would be to your tastes." 

"You don't have to get all hot and bothered to appreciate graceful dancing. There's a nerdy here. There's light. And some of the eye candy in the crowd isn't too shabby, either."

Laughing, she looked around. 

"I'm hurt. Why aren't you looking over here?"

Cortez laughed. "Who said I'm not?"

She hadn't expected that, but she really had to laugh at it. This time it was an honest laugh. None played like the one before. She grabbed her glass and cheered him on.

"To you, Steve." 

"And to you, Shepard: a good friend when I needed one most. Thank you. For everything."

They drank more and more. Daana knew it wasn't good. She should stop. She even had to. At the next drink she just shook her head slightly. Then she drank. After a few hours they staggered together to Normandy. Steve swayed out of the elevator. 

"Steve, you have to go to the right!"

"I do."

"You belong in bed, not at the bar!"

"Help..."

She went after him and caught him before the Memorial wall. Blinking he looked at all the names. It was noticeable when there was a new name there.

"Thane Krios?"

"Not..."

Her voice began to tremble, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Who was he?"

It was over. She could no longer. It just couldn't go on any longer. She quickly stormed past Steve. The next room was the toilet, but she didn't care. Helplessly she clung to the sink to stop somehow. Inside Shepard screamed at herself again and again. Don't cry! Don't cry! You will not collapse! Stop it! STOP IMMEDIATELY!!! Angrily she hit the wall again and again. Suddenly Steve stood next to her.

"Shepard?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's going on?"

"Get out!"

He touched her arm and she shrugged back as if he had hit her. Confused, he looked at her, but came closer and closer. Shepard wanted to retreat. He was not allowed to touch her. He wasn't allowed to do that. But Steve did exactly that. He pulled her tight and her shield crumbled to dust. She began to sob loudly. A true stream of tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried unscrupulously. Shepard's legs just gave way. The pilot held her tight, but sank to the ground with her. He gently held her. Didn't say anything, just come true and hold her. The Commander didn't know how long she had been sitting on the toilet floor crying like a little child. She only knew that the constant sobbing hurt her everything. At some point she had no more tears and just sat there. Without any problems the man lifted her up and carried her to the bar. He put a whiskey on the bar for both of them and pressed her firmly back. Shepard closed her eyes and listened to his deep, powerful breaths. Finally she had calmed down again.

"I'm so sorry, Daana."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I run to you because I mourn my husband and I don't realize that you are suffering the same pain. So even worse, because you just lost him."

"I..."

"Everything we say now is wrong. I'll tell you now how this works. We will drink, we will be silent. I will hold you and you will cry again and again. If you can no longer, I will take you to bed and stay with you. Understand?

Shepard drank her glass empty with a sip and put it back on the counter. She had understood.

\---------

Either Steve or Garrus were with her all the time. She was very rarely alone. It was a strange feeling. A very strange one. She was the commander, she took care of her crew, not the other way around. At least just she could fulfill her duty. She had found Leviathan and apparently convinced her. Her head hurt terribly and she froze miserably. Finally she broke through the water surface again. Quickly she opened the hatch and struggled for air. She didn't notice how she fell to the ground.

Daana opened her eyes laboriously. Where was she? She blinked a few times. She was in her loft. She was lying in bed. Why did she find it so hard to breathe? She turned her head slightly and Whoa! Steve lay on top of her. She felt his warm, soft skin. Immediately her cheeks were much better supplied with blood and she looked shamefaced to the side. The man looked at her in surprise and slid beside her.

"How are you, Daana?"

"Much better already..."

"Sorry, you were freezing cold. Chackwas said we should warm you up. If she's been treating James, she'll come here."

"James?"

"Nothing that Medigel can fix. Body heat... I didn't want Garrus to see you like that."

"Why?"

"I don't know how far... so... you... you know..."

Shepard began to laugh with a sigh. This thought alone was... ridiculous.

"What's so funny?"

"Garrus is... he is.... Ha ha ha... sorry... ha ha... he is... oh God, I can't stop laughing... he's like a brother to me."

"Like a brother?"

"Yes."

"I really thought..."

"No! Garrus and I went through hell together. Several times. When one of us falls into the abyss, the other jumps after him to catch him. But we are friends. Well... more family, but nothing is going on between us. I'm still trying to convince him to play with Tali Fleet and Flotilla."

"I get jealous."

Steve was interested in Garrus? That... hurt. But good. She knew that Steve was gay. That her feelings would go unrequited. It was okay. She hoped that he would be happy. Not necessarily with her little brother, but... he pulled her closer again and Shepard closed her eyes. Actually, it was weird lying next to him like that. Also still naked until her panties, but she would never get more from him, so she decided to just enjoy it.

"Daana?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes."

"I thought I had lost you today. Don't ever do that again."

\----------

She was sick. Why exactly did she do that? Because Kolyat had asked her to. That's why. Now she stood here... Daana had invited all who had known Thane. She would have liked Steve to be at her side now... He understood the pain. Even if he became duller and duller, he was still there. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"We are gathered here to honour the life of Thane Krios. Thane touched each of our lives in different ways. The Councillor knew him as a hero. The Normandy's crew knew him as a brother-in-arms… and others as a father devoted to his son. Though his life took to very dark places, Thane care for the better angels of our nature. He once said that he first felt love for his wife when she stepped in front of an assassin to save someone she didn’t even know. And when he knew his death was close… he chose to die doing nearly the same thing… also for someone he didn’t even know. Just as he loved his wife for it I still love him for it and I don’t think that will ever change. Would anyone like to speak?"

"What I remember about Thane was his confidence. He told me once how he remembered everything, even every mistake he made. If I did that, I'd be a nervous wreck. Thane kept it under control.", Tali says.

Her best friend looked at her for a long time. But then he also took the floor.

"It's strange, but the last word I'd label Thane with is 'assassin.' We covered each other firefights. That makes him a partner."

That just Samara spoke, Daana wondered, but it was... beautiful.

"Thane's last stand was important, but let us also remember why Thane left the Normandy: to keep his son away from a life of crime. Deeds such as these do not go unnoticed by the universe. They are echo in all who hear them. That is why I am here."

"Thane took himself seriously, a trade with which I did not always agree. I tried to make him laugh on several occasions. What I interpreted as a lack of humour was masking a great effort. Thane was turning his life around in a way few organics do."

"The day Thane came onto the Normandy, all Kelly and I knew about him was that he could probably kill us all with a ballpoint pen. But after you got to know him, there wasn't any reason to be afraid. He let you know where you stood." Joker then looked at Kolyat. "Kolyat, do you, uh…"

Both EDI's and Joker's words made her smile inside. Slowly she stepped aside and left Kolyat room.

"When I was little, I thought my father had it all figured out," Kolyat began as tears performed in his eyes. "He said men must be loyal to their friends and dangerous to their enemies. But when he prevented me from… from hurting someone he had changed. He said enemies and ego are not as important as loved ones.  
"I did want to hear it. I was… lost. I called him a hypocrite in a thousand different ways, said that he was going soft. Now… I think maybe he did have it all figured out. That's all I can say. If anyone would like to continue, we'll be here."

\----------

Most of the guests had already left. Only Kolyat and the Councelor were there.

"Looks like people are starting to clear out." 

"Commander. Thank you for holding this event. In time, it will be a good memory."

"I don't know if I'll be as philosophical about it. It still kind of raw.”

"I understand. If you will excuse me, I should take this opportunity to speak with the Councillor."

"About what?"

"He is feeling grateful, and I want to point out there are some salarian biologists who need funding. If anyone would be able to create a breakthrough in the treatment of Kepral's Syndrome, it would be them."  
"If you need someone to hold the councillor's feet to a fire, I'm there.”

"I appreciate the offer, the Counsellor Valen has recently orated about funding science during wartime. My odds are good. Oh, before I go… I was organising my father's possessions, and I came upon copies of video messages he tried to send you. I sent them to your extranet address. I hope they help more than they hurt. Until we meet again, Commander."

Shepard brought them to the door and looked up in surprise when Steve suddenly came in. Before she could say anything, he took her in his arms and held her tight.

"How are you, Daana?"

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

"Garrus informed me. He thought that you shouldn't be alone now."

"Oh..."

"How are you?"

"I... don't know. Kolyat sent me his messages that didn't get through to me..."

"Do you want to look at them? I'll wait down here."

"No... yes... I... I didn't even manage to read the letter he wrote me."

"Where are the messages?"

"On the terminal in my bedroom."

He took her hand and pulled it up with him. Once in the bedroom, the pilot sat down on her bed and took her on his lap. He started the videos and wrapped his arms around her body.

„Siha, i thought over what you said an in retrospect I think leave the Normandy was for the best. It was saddening to see our crew to go their separate ways, but it’s better than answering questions in an alliance interrogation room. I hope this message finds you. Well, as for me I have moved into a apartment on the Citadel not far from Kolyat. I think the first attack I had frightened him. Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want you to worry or feel guilty that you are not with me. Just face it bravely. I know that you are good at that. I love you. I hope the Alliance listens. Keep in touch.”

"He was sick?"

"Yes... when we met, he didn't have long to live."

"You're very brave, Daana."

"Maybe... the next video?"

"Sure."

„Shepard, if you sent a message back I didn’t get it. I suppose communications from someone of my reputation would be restricted. The irony is, I’m a danger to no one these days. I’m even paying taxes on my investments. I can’t expect to Kolyat to do so, if I don’t. He’s doing better. He has no significant other and he is temperamental, but he is employed and staying out off crime. I can tell he is serious about changing. It has cost him more than a few friends. Send something back if you can, Shepard. I can only learn so much from news reports about you.”

"In the message before, he sounded more open."

"We often talked about Kolyat. I told him if he screwed it up, he would always regret it."

"Next video?"

"Yes..."

„I have tried a false identity to try to get this message through to you. We’ll see if it works. I have good news and bad. The good news is that Kolyat and I took a few days to visit earth. Light the shade of her eyes. Shrill sound of chirping stops. I scan the ground, see two tiny bodies locked by claws…  
Excuse me. As I was saying, we saw a beautiful sunset in New Mexico and a scorpion eating a cricket. I wish you could have joined us. The bad news is, I had… I fainted and struck my head. Kolyat has convinced me to stay at Huerta Memorial on the Citadel. I will be there from now on. I still don't want to die in a hospital, but it's where the doctors are. And Kolyat… I love him. That means I must trust him. Goodbye, Shepard. Let me say that now in case I cannot later."

"Play the last one."

"We can wait."

"Please, Steve."

“Siha, I have prepared Emails sent videos and even composed paper letters. I know this will not reach you, but it must be said. I once had no reason to live. Then suddenly I had two... You and Kolyat. Circumstances keep us apart. So Kolyat takes much of my time, but… I don’t know if it is obvious to humans… fist slams the table. She comes to me. Fingers cool and soothing… Thane, be alive with me tonight… I cannot forget you. That is what humans say, with us it is a state called tu-fira, lost in another. It can consume us. In case you are in the same pain I want to say… you have only made my life better. You gave me you, Kolyat, even the Omega 4 Relay made me feel… purposeful. We are alive, Siha. And when we are not… I will meet you across the sea.”

She got up. Her hands clenched in fists she tried to calm down.

"Daana... you can..."

"I'm angry, Steve. I should be sad, but I'm just angry. The alliance has... it has... I should have run away."

"You should have."

She opened her Omnitool and wrote a message.

"You're not quitting the service right now, are you?"

"No. I'm supplementing the post - Shepard - List."

"What is that?"

"Garrus and I have a deal. If one of us doesn't survive, the other one does things for him. Something that had to be done, but we didn't stand a chance."

"And what do you write on it?"

"Watch Kolyat. My superiors knock out all their teeth."

"Can I do anything?"

"You could kick them in the balls. He doesn't know anything about that."

"Will do."

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and left the building with her. Tumbling, she just stumbled after him and looked up in surprise when they suddenly stood in front of the Kodiak.

"What's it gonna be?"

"We run away together. At least for an hour."

Laughing she got into the shuttle and sat down next to the blue-eyed ones.

"Welcome aboard, Shepard." 

"So where are we going?" 

"Activating external cameras." 

Shepard's eyes widened when she saw the outside of the shuttle from the previous blank windows.

"I didn't know this shuttle had virtual windows."

"Bet there's more you don't know about this bird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Before mass effect fields, there were no such thing as inertial dampeners."

"Yeah?"

Okay... she was very emotional right now, so she must have misunderstood that hint. Nevertheless, her heart pounded briefly. He's gay, damn it. Calm down...

"Here, feel this."

Next second the shuttle lifted off and Shepard was nearly knocked off her feet and quickly sat down in the chair. Cortez guided the ship away from the district and Shepard felt himself being pressed into the seat.

"That, my friend, is unadulterated momentum. Want you really feel it?"

"Show me." 

Steve then guided the ship across the zigzag route of the ward going up and down to avoid the bridges and then did a spin. With every movement that he made the entire ship began to shake and Shepard starts to feel alive again. The two of them were enjoying themselves immensely and laughed.

"See. It doesn't take much to pull a few G's. Back in the day, pilots would wear G-suits. It squeezes your body so that the blood stays in your head in tight manoeuvres. I'd wear a G-suit when flying my Trident. In a fighter it's common to transfer power from the internal dampeners to other systems."

"The flying fighters? Can't imagine you're too thrilled to be flying a shuttle."

"Hell no. I'm not just any shuttle pilot. I'm your shuttle pilot. Wouldn't have it any other way. When you're on the ground, weapon in hand, you're invincible. But when we're approaching an LZ, you're just another soldier. Vulnerable. Nothing you can do if we're shot down. Getting you to the ground alive is a responsibility I wouldn't trust to anyone else."

"I'm fortunate to have you, Steve." 

"Anytime, Shepard."

He gently grabbed her hand and held it. Shepard's heart was beating up to her neck.

"You know, this Kodiak has autopilot, and it's rather cozy back there."

"Really? And what are we doing back there? A nap?"

He laughed. Did she see disappointment in his gaze? Imagination. Wishful thinking...

"I thought... I could just hold you a little longer. Just be there for you."

Daana got up and went backwards with him.

\----------

The party had been good and she had accommodated each of her guests somewhere. Should they sleep it off. With a cup of tea in her hand she went into the games room. Here the two Krogans and James slept. It was impossible to wake them up and she could sit down again. Surprised she looked up when Steve came around the corner with a garbage bag in her hand.

"Steve, I thought you were already asleep?"

"I left the bed to Joker and thought I'd clean something up."

"You don't have to. You are a guest here."

"But I'm happy to help."

"Thank you. But we have four o'clock at night. Let's do that tomorrow."

James stirred and they quietly left the room. There was an empty sofa in the bar. Sighing she sank on it and sipped her tea. She handed Steve the cup and he also drank a sip.

"My feet really hurt. I should have just worn the uniform."

"You look really damn hot with the high shoes in the dress."

"Thank you, Steve. How drunk are you?"

"A little... well... a little more."

"I thought so."

"Thank you, Daana."

"For what?"

"That you danced with me."

"As good as I am at the gun, as bad as I am on the dance floor."

"That's not true."

"Oh, yes."

"I'll prove you wrong."

He stood up and pulled her tight. Both hands rested on her hips and moved slightly back and forth. Grinning, she looked at him and joined the movement. Daana was agile. Especially at the waist when she had to. Steve seemed to like it. He pulled her tighter and started dancing. That was a rumba! That was damn hot. Without complaining she let him lead her. He did things to her body that she didn't even know were possible. After only a few minutes they both breathed much harder. She looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes as he suddenly put his lips on hers. Enjoying, she sighed, but then took a step back.

"Steve..."

"I'm sorry, Danaa. I am so sorry."

"It's... It's okay. That's what the alcohol does."

"I..."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"You're my best friend, and I do this shit."

"Stop blaming yourself. I didn't know I seemed so masculine, but..."

"How masculine?"

"Well, you are... ... you're not?"

"Not what?"

"Gay?"

"No... I fall in love with the person, not the sex."

"I sat on your lap... Oh God! I lay naked with you in bed..."

"You thought I was gay?"

"I didn't just imagine you trying to flirt?"

"No. I thought you were blocking them so as not to jeopardize our friendship..."

"Did I also... I thought... my feelings..."

Again he kissed her and this time Shepard returned the gesture. She shyly moved her lips against his and gasped softly as his tongue penetrated her. It tasted incredibly good. Without any problems he lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom without interrupting the kiss. Arriving in her bedroom, he carefully put her down. Shepard turned her back on him and Steve understood immediately. Slowly he pulled down the zipper of her dress. Daana let the garment slide to the floor and climbed out. Strong arms snaked around her body and pulled her to the naked torso. A shiver ran through her body. Slowly she turned around and laid her hand on his broad chest. Very gently and carefully she drove over his chest muscles, over his flat stomach, to deep regions. Steve seemed frozen. Just looked at her. She glides from his lap as her palm reaches his hard cock, pressing intently, smoothing against his stomach. Steve shuddered and moaned softly before slowly rubbing her hand. He swallowed hard when her other hand joins, one cupping around the head and massaging in little circling motions around it, while the other squeezes his base and fingers through the vents there. Again he kisses her and moves further slowly towards her. But then Steve carefully grabs her hip and pushes her back onto the bed. Smiling, she looked at him. When she lay down properly. Again his tongue penetrated into her mouth, but only briefly. Much too short. But then Shepard could only groan quietly as he began to kiss her neck. Tenderly his hands stroked over her breasts. His thumbs were circling around her erect nipples. Quietly she gasped as the sweet embers of her excitement slowly spread inside her. She cramped briefly as he wandered further down. His tongue slid deeper and deeper over her neck. But then her body became soft again as his tongue begins to massage her where his thumb had been before. Gently lapping and circling and sucking in a steady, wet, stimulating pressure, waking sensitive nerves. Soon her left nipple found itself in his mouth and Daana lifted herself slightly towards him to experience more of this feeling. But then he dropped her. Left her breast full of desire for more and slid even deeper. A slight blush rose into her cheeks as he slipped down her panties and spread her thighs. Shepard licked her dry lips, the next moment she couldn't help but moan. An unspeakable wave spread from her sweet plexus of nerves that he circling. Helplessly she clawed herself into the sheet. Already now, small biotic discharges flickered over her body. Again and again his name left Daana's lips groaning. Her toes curl slightly. He makes her lose her mind and he knows it. The wave of her lust rose higher and higher until she broke and took Shepard with her. She ecstatically arched her back and opened her mouth to a silent scream. He kept caressing her there and extended her ride to the pain threshold. Shepard sweated heavily and finally her muscles slackened. The pilot now slid completely on her and just looked at her.

"You're beautiful, Daana."

Shepard was gasping for breath, she wanted to answer him. Carefully he lifted one of her long legs and put himself in the right position. Slowly he slipped into her, stretched her up and stroked her inside so slowly. It feels so good, so good - so gliding, so smooth, so full... She moaned softly and pressed her lips to his. Only one inch he slips out of her before he pushes back into her again. Looking for support, Shepard clung to Steve's neck and twisted her eyes lustfully. His blasts became stronger and faster. Daana swam in a sea of lust. Completely helpless and at his mercy. The pressure inside of her increased more and more, carrying her to heavenly salvation. Steve seemed to feel it and looked deep into her eyes. Her whole body began to glow blue and she heard his deep moaning. The orgasm flowed through her. Desperately she clung to him as her spirit disappeared into a dense fog. Breathed, his name kept leaving her lips. He kept pricking her, prolonging this divine feeling. His grip became firmer and all his muscles cramped before he fell boneless on her. Shepard closed her arms around his back and just snuggled up to him. She held him and let him hold her. Only his soft lips brought her back. He slipped out of her during the kiss, but kept holding her. He looked deep into her eyes again.

"I love you, Daana."

"I love you too, Steve."

"As long as we live..."

"As long as we live."


End file.
